Snowy Spirits
by Dark4ever
Summary: Set during the Battle City tournament. A young girl has suddenly appeared, with a glittery bangle that no one expected to even exist. Her goals are unknown. Who is she? DukexOC
1. And so it begins

Snowy Spirits

Part 1

And so it begins

Hikari: Hey guys! Here's a new story for you. I don't feel like being witty right now, so you'll have to go watch YGOA to entertain yourself. Don't know what it is? Too bad. You're missing out. Anyways, here's the story!

~ * ~ *

"Take these," the Egyptian woman said, handing six locator cards to the golden-eyed girl.

"But…Isizu…!" she protested, "How can you save Marik if you aren't on board? You know I have other things to do, like making sure _my_ brother isn't taken over by _his_ evil spirit!"

"I will be there, but as a spectator. Kaiba shall let me on. He knows me and owes me."

The younger girl nodded, "I guess. But I don't know their fighting styles."

"You don't have to."

*In*The*Arena*

By the time the conversation had completed, the other seven duelists and their friends were on the blimp. The girl who first entered was the one with the locator cards, her golden eyes flashing, "Apologies for the delay. I believe you were waiting for me and my friend."

"Friends are not allowed," the bodyguard replied gruffly.

"There are others on the vessel who are not competitors," the woman behind her stated.

The bodyguards blinked, "Fine. We'll let Mister Kaiba know there's another person on the blimp. We'll find you another room, Miss…"

"Ishtar," Isizu Ishtar replied.

"And you?"

"Bakura," the 5'4" female smiled, "Brandi Bakura."

*Outside*The*EatingArea*

Brandi stood outside the banquet hall, her hands flat on the doors. Her black hair was pulled back in a long, hip length ponytail, her left eye covered. She was wearing a two colored shirt in yellow and black that revealed her flat stomach. A strip of eyeliner ran under her right eye, the one that was seen. Her face contorted in a look of pain, "Stay… down!" she growled.

_You _will _be under my control_.

"No… not now!" she hissed.

_Fine. But one day…_

"You don't have to tell me that again," Brandi said, finally standing again, "But for now, you're going on my wrist. The bracelet was shaped like the eye on all the millennium items, the edges of the eye connected. The voice instantly silenced.

With composure regained, she pushed the doors open, and strolled into the hall.

The room instantly went silent, nearly every person recognizing her, the others wondering why said people were gaping.

The first reaction was from white haired Bakura, who yelled, "BRANDI!" and launched himself at her.

"Ryou!" she squealed, all traces of her inner turmoil gone. She hugged him, burying her face in his bushy hair, "I've missed you _so_ much!"

The people who didn't recognize her stared harder, "Bakura, who is this?" Joey asked.

The albino disentangled himself from the girl, "This is my big sister, Brandi. She's 18."

Everyone's mouths hit the floor, except Duke. He stood up, "Brandi?"

Brandi looked up at the boy, gold eyes wide, "Duke?"

Duke followed Bakura's suit, only a little more controlled. When he was only a few feet away from the new comer, he stopped. They stared at each other briefly, giving everyone a change to see the complimentary black marks under their eyes and matching dice earrings before they embraced.

This was the point that Yugi saw the bracelet peek out from the wide sleeve, the gold catching the light, "I think I speak for everyone when I say we need some answers."

"I'm busy," she said, her voice muffled by Duke's hair.

The latter muttered something, the girl in his arms laughing. The mush was getting old.

"Seriously, can't that wait?" Joey yelled, breaking up the mush fest.

Only Tristan was happy, because it meant he didn't have to worry about Duke moving in on Serenity.

The new girl smiled at Yugi, her golden eyes flickering with joy, "Little Pharaoh, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said, offering him a hand, which he took, surprised, "My name is Brandi Bakura. I can only assume you are the one I am to thank for keeping my brother alive in my absence?"

"Um…" Yugi stuttered, "Sure. It's nice to meet you, Brandi."

"ENOUGH!"

The group turned to see Kaiba, really pissed off, "The duel between Yugi Moto and Ryou Bakura is to commence immediately. Leave the run for after the duel."

Brandi stared at her brother, "Ryou, I don't think I have to point out that you're screwed."

"Brandi! That's not nice!" Duke said from behind her.

She snorted, the regality she had established dissipating, "It's true! Unless…" she broke off, her eyes locking onto "Namu", aka Marik. Her eyes narrowed, "Well well well, what have we here?"

"You know Namu?" Tea asked.

Brandi smirked, "You could say that. So, _Namu_," she grinned, curling her lips menacingly, "How's life been since you became an ass?"

"What?" Joey asked, "But Namu's a friend!"

"Namu" smiled softly, "Are you sure you haven't mistaken me for someone else?"

"No," Brandi hissed, "I'd know your face anywhere." She stomped towards him, and held the bangle on her right wrist up to his face. In a voice so low no one could hear, she continued, "I don't know what charade you think you're playing, Marik, but I will. You're the reason I have this damned thing. Oh, and," she poked him in the chest, "You do one bloody thing to hurt my brother, and you're dead."

"Too late," Marik grinned, "The person you think is your brother is actually the spirit that inhabits the ring. With our combined power, we pushed Ryou under the surface."

"This is why I hate you," she growled, "I'm not done with you, but it looks like we need to head to the upper deck to watch the Pharaoh crush what was once my brother."

"Do you think that's the spirit of the ring?"

"Yes."

*On*The*Upper*Deck

After they reached the upper deck, Brandi split from Duke, and stood near Marik. He glanced at her once, back at the field, then double-taked at her wrist, "Has she awoken yet?" he muttered so no one could hear him.

"She's been awake since the moment I touched this damn bangle. The only way she'll shut up is if I wear it."

Marik smirked, as everyone became horrified over the development of the spirit of the ring being Yugi's real opponent, "That's the whole reason I gave it to you. So you will suffer for your impudence."

A hurt expression landed on Brandi's face, "All I ever did was love you. The _real _you."

Marik sniffed, "This _is _the real me."

"You're an ass."

"Takes one to know one."

Brandi stiffened, _He's acting the way he used to_, she thought, smiling slightly. _Maybe the spirit of the rod hasn't sent him to the shadow realm yet_.

"I'm in complete dominance, you twit," Marik snapped.

A grin lit the black-haired Bakura's face, "You'll soon learn from your mistake, Marik. The repercussions will be far greater than the mistake. You never should have picked up that rod."

Darkness enshrouded the playing field. Brandi grinned, pulling a card out of her deck. The spell card was Dark Sanctuary, the identical card that had just been played. That meant the spirit was playing with her brother's deck.

"What's with the smile?" Marik demanded.

"You made one fatal mistake in your plot."

"Enlighten me."

Brandi turned to the boy beside her, "That spirit is fighting with my brother's deck."

"So?"

"So, it sucks."

~ * ~ *

Hikari: Do I think Bakura's deck is strong? No. Do I think he's a good duelist. HELL no. But I do love him to death (Ryo, not Thief King Bakura or Zorc!Bakura. Those two creep me out. I've had NIGHTMARES with them in them. Seriously. They're that scary. Anyways, I'm going to post the next part maybe next week. Maybe I can post once a week… who knows. I've got 8 parts written up, though a few are the same chapter, broken up. This chapter is a little longer than the others.


	2. My Brother's Battle

Part 2

My Brother's Battle

Hikari: So I know I said I'd add it tomorrow… but tomorrow school starts, and I'm gonna want to blow off steam by making new yu-gi-oh cards… my favorite one I've made so far is Zack Fair :3 It's really funny. Anyways, Kumoricon (my local con, it's about two hours away) is this weekend, so I'll probably post a new part of the story next Tuesday, and rant about my time at K-Con. I'm going as Larxene. It's going to be great! Anyways, here's the next part!

Oh, and thanks for all the comments and favs! It's really appreciated!

~ * ~ *

Marik laughed, "You really think we'd be that stupid? Yes, it has some of the same elements and cards, but with my help, we constructed a powerful deck."

Brandi blanched, turning away from the Egyptian boy, and back to the battle at hand. When her eyes locked on to her "brother's", a sharp pain shot up her right arm. A sheen illuminated her wrist. Marik snickered, but took pity. He flicked his wrist, the one that held the rod, and the sheen disappeared.

"I guess I should thank you," she replied, twisting the bangle around her wrist.

"You're welcome," Marik smirked.

"Didn't say I would."

Marik growled, "Ungrateful bitch."

Brandi laughed quietly, "Don't let your dear sister hear that. She'd smack you."

Suddenly, the darkness disappeared, causing Brandi to jump, "Damn it! How'd that happen?"

"Pay attention. You might get it."

Her golden eyes returned to the area, and she was horrified by what she saw.

Her brother.

Her _actual _brother.

Marik grinned malevolently as the 5'4" teen leapt to the edge of the duel area. "Ryou!" she screamed.

"Brandi? What's going on? Where am I?"

Horror seeped into Brandi. If her brother was just now awake, then who was she speaking to earlier?

"Ryou, hang in there!" she yelled. She knew if she climbed up like Joey was threatening, she'd be DQ'd. She couldn't risk that. She was here to save her brother, yes, but that didn't mean she was going to screw over Isizu.

Almost as quickly as Ryou had appeared, he was pushed back under, the spirit of the ring obtaining dominance once more. As Slither the Sky Dragon released a blast of energy, Brandi cringed. Even though that wasn't her brother up there, it was her brother's body, and he needed help, badly. The field cleared, and Brandi leapt over the barrier between her and her brother, shoving Joey out of the way, "Ryou!" she yelled, gently turning the boy over, "Ryou, can you hear me?"

Ryou smiled gently, "Hey, you're back!" he whispered weakly, coughing.

"Yeah," his sister replied, "I'm back."

The white haired boy smiled once more before his eyes shut.

"He's not-" Tristan started, before Brandi cut him off.

"No. He's alive, but just barely," with a grunt, she lifted the unconscious boy into her arms, "Well? Is someone going to show me where my room is, or am I going to have to wander the halls with my half dead brother?"

Duke was the only one not affected, "I'll show you the way."

*In*Bakura's*Room *

Brandi gently set her brother down, batted a stray hair out of his face, and turned back to the group, "I can only assume you want some answers. However, Joey," she turned to the blonde, "you need to practice. You're the only person in this room that will be dueling anytime soon."

The calm manner of the previously hysterical girl caught everyone, even Duke, off guard. A few words were exchanged, and it was decided that Tea would stay behind to monitor Bakura, Joey would practice in his room, Duke and Tristan would try to find where the millennium ring had gone, and Yugi, Serenity and Brandi would try to convince Kaiba to land, and they would meet back in Brandi's room for ten minutes before the next duel. They would have to finish later.

*Outside*Kaiba's*Room *

"Serenity, right?" Brandi asked.

Serenity blushed, "Y-yes. You're Brandi, correct?"

The golden-eyed girl smiled, "Among other names, but Brandi is what I'm referred to as of recently, so yes."

Yugi stared at the girl, "Huh?"

She smiled back, "It's not of your concern for now. I might explain later. If not, Duke or Ryou could explain. My past is…" she paused, "complicated, to say the least."

"Hey, what are you doing down here? This area is off limits!" Mokuba yelled from down the hall.

When he saw Brandi, though, he broke into a smile, "Emilia! Kaiba's room is on your left."

Yugi and Serenity stared as the girl started banging on the door, "Open up, Kaiba! My brother needs medical attention!"

The eldest Kaiba brother opened the door, glaring down at the girl, "What of it? Mokuba just sent a medical team to his room."

Brandi blinked slightly, "Um…okay…" she muttered, before turning around and leaving, Serenity and Yugi following behind.

"Emilia?" Yugi asked, "Another name?"

Brandi nodded, "Emilia Vosch is the name I use for my inventing."

"That name sounds familiar," Yugi said, quietly.

Brandi pushed the button to call the elevator, "I'm the one who invented the portable "dueling dog" system, the system not unlike dueling disks, only smaller."

"Right!" Yugi said, "You made those systems that looked like dogs, with the digital playing field, so all you needed with the little dog. What happened to them, anyways?"

Brandi stepped onto the elevator, sighing, "It was supposed to be released in Japan, but Kaiba came out with the duel disks, and the pre-sales vanished. So I just released them to America, Russia, China, Germany, Australia, England, and Egypt. Sales were higher than expected, so it made up for the less of Japan. However, Kaiba was pissed. We took all of his sales. That's the whole reason he held this tournament: To get his name back in the papers and suck."

The three stepped onto their floor, only to be met with two very confused boys: Duke and Tristan. They were blathering on about some guy in a bathrobe who had saved them from falling off the edge of the blimp.

"Bloody hell," Brandi hissed, "Why did you end up on the edge of the blimp anyways?"

Tristan blinked, "We were…um…" he fell off, noticing Serenity, "I got mad at Duke for his, uh… flirting, since he's clearly dating you…"

Brandi cut him off, "So?"

"So?" Tristan asked, "So, he should do that."

The golden eyed girl laughed, "Duke is a flirt. So am I! For that I don't care."

A group sweat drop resounded, save for Brandi, Duke, and Tristan, "But... that makes no sense!"

Brandi smiled, striding up to Duke, and looping an arm though his. She turned her grinning face towards his and replied, "It's the same reason any flirt dates another; because we don't have to change ourselves."

Serenity smiled softly, "How sweet."

"Look, we're getting no where," Yugi stated, "Brandi, do you want to have flashbacks now or later?"

"Later," she stated, "Duke and I have to speak to someone."

"Al…right?" Tristan said, still rather confused, "We'll see you at selection of the next match."

Duke shot the group a confused look as his girlfriend drug him down the hallway and around the corner.

*Outside*Marik's*Room *

"Hey, Namu!" Brandi said in her warmest voice, "Can we come in?"

"S-sure," the voice inside said, apparently caught off guard.

As soon as the owner of the voice opened the door, he was met with a fist in the mouth. His head snapped back, and he hit the floor with a resounding thud.

"Brandi!" Duke yelled, "Play nice!"

The owner of the fist growled menacingly. "You know better than I do that he deserved that!"

Marik laughed from his position on the floor, "Couldn't face me alone, huh? Had to bring your boyfriend?"

Brandi lunged at him, but Duke grabbed her around the waist before she could get near him. She thrashed in his grip as she spat, "I brought him so I wouldn't kill your sorry ass!"

"Brandi, calm down!" Duke pleaded, grabbing onto her left wrist, "You can't kill him! You don't need to get arrested. Think about Ryou!"

This calmed the raging girl down, "Fine. Marik, we need to talk."

~ * ~ *

Hikari: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Brandi, talking level-headedly to Marik? Wow, that's new. Anyways, since school is starting, I might be able to work on this story. My notebook is currently being held hostage, but it should be given back soon. Anywho, reviews are appreciated! Tell me what you think!


	3. Meet the Ancient Egyptian Spirits

Part 3

Meet the Ancient Egyptian Spirits

Hikari: Sorry about not getting this up yesterday or the day before. I was at Kumoricon (my local con) this weekend, and was really exhausted. It was really great and fun, but you don't want to hear all of that. School started last Tuesday, which is a bitch. Chemistry is really hard. Today, all I got was that carbon can only have four bounds to it, and hydrogen only gets one. Oh, and I'm a complete idiot. Anyways, here's the next part.

~ * ~ *

"What happened in Egypt has nothing to do with who I am as a person," Marik growled, finally getting up and sitting on the edge of his bed. Duke and Brandi pulled two chairs around, staying a safe distance away.

"It has everything to do with it," Brandi snapped. "Isizu told me about what happened the day your father was banished to the shadow realm. And I don't think you know the whole story."

"A stranger sent my father to the shadow realm, liberating me," Marik smiled.

A sneer rolled through Brandi's lips, "If that's what you want to believe, then so be it, however, that's going to change," the female stood, and strolled to the younger male. Duke reached out to grab her, but she avoided him, "I'm fine. I won't kill him. And if I try to, THEN you can get in the way."

"What do you want?" Marik demanded, as Brandi approached him.

"Hold out your rod," she stated, "The millennium one."

Hesitant, the Egyptian boy held his millennium item out, "What are you going to do?"

"Show you what's happening to you," she hissed, pulling her sleeve back, revealing her millennium bracelet, "Duke, watch our bodies. We'll be back in five minutes."

Duke nodded, but Marik panicked, "What? Where is my mind going that my body can't?"

The girl grabbed his wrist, and touched the rod to the bracelet, "The plane that the spirits of the ring, rod, puzzle, and bracelet live on."

With that, their bodies went slack, and Duke caught Brandi before she fell. "I hope you know what you're doing, Brandi," he muttered, giving Marik a good kick in the ribs, and setting Brandi in a chair.

*On*The*Plane *

The pair hit the ground with a _thud, _at least, Marik did. Brandi's boot clad feet gently tapped the ground, a serious expression on her face, "You didn't react when I told you a spirit resided in the rod," Brandi stated, pulling him to his feet, "How long have you known?"

"Since you told me," he replied, "I always had speculations, as I hear voices at times of anger or hate."

Brandi stiffened, "Yuki is in this direction. She can direct us in what way the spirit of the rod is located. He likes to flit around, since he enjoys Yuki's company," she snorted, "I can't understand, though the two of them are extremely cynical and stupid. And they inhabit us," her voice faded off as she looked up, her face falling before returning to glare, "Yuki."

"Your other has a name?" Marik asked, looking up at the girl who seemed to be sitting in midair.

"It's rude to ignore those in front of you," the floating girl smirked, crossing her legs.

She looked similar to Brandi, but only similar. They shared the same yellow eyes, but that's where the appearances began to differ. Yuki was at least 6 feet tall, with dark, tanned skin. Her whitish hair hung in her face. Twin scars ran over her right eye, and a tattoo of the eye of Osiris sat under her left eye. She was long and lean, wearing a tight black cloak and no shoes. She leaned forward and smirked at the pair, "Hello Brandi. Who's this?"

Marik grabbed Brandi's arm, whipping her around, "Who is this?"

"The spirit of the bracelet," Brandi snapped, ripping her arm away, "Yuki. The reason I changed my name."

"Huh?"

"My name was originally Yuki," Brandi said, calmly, "I changed it to my deceased aunt's name the day I moved to Egypt, because I read about our ancestors, Bakura and Yuki."

The boy who had been drug along blinked rather confusedly, "Why did I never hear about any of this?"

Brandi froze, turning rigidly to face him, "I did tell you," she said, her eyes widening, "I told you not long after you received the tomb keeper's initiation. How could you forget?"

A laugh suddenly ripped through the tension. The bickering pair looked up to see Yuki holding her mouth, clearly delighted, "You moron, that wasn't Marik you were speaking to, that was his other half," she grinned, "As _I_ am your other half."

Brandi cringed, bowing her head slightly, "Marik, we should go."

"But-"

"We're going," she hissed grabbing his arm, "Away from the psycho that keeps getting in my way!"

Yuki snickered, and stood at her "level". "I'll leave. But you're not going to find who you're looking for. You're going to find someone else instead."

Brandi jerked around, hissing, "Leave. Me. Alone!"

The smile vanished from the Egyptian female's face, "You don't think I wish to be free of this wrenched place, but it was my stupid action that got me stuck here," a glimmer of sadness fell across the white-haired female's face, but it evaporated just as quickly, "But if I'm going to take you down with me, then all the more fun."

The black-haired girl glared at the other girl, who was beginning to fade, "Or maybe I'll take you out."

With one last Cheshire smile, Yuki vanished.

"Brandi, can we go back now?" Marik whimpered.

For but a moment, young Marik stood before Brandi, his eyes wide with fright, but the image was gone almost as quickly as it had appeared, "Now how does it feel to be on the receiving end of pain?"

Taken aback, Marik took a step back, running into someone. He flipped around, half expecting to see Yuki again, but was met with

"Pharaoh!" Marik spat, leaping away, as if the psychotic haired man was a disease, "What are you doing here?"

"This is the plane I live on," he stated, "However, I'm curious as to what you two are doing here."

Brandi flinched, and bowed deeply, "Apologies, Pharaoh. We were just leaving."

"Hold on," he said, halting the girl mid-step, "Why do I feel a connection to you?"

She smiled sadly, her eyelids drooping slightly, "My ancestors are "Black Widow" Yuki and "Thief King" Bakura. I'm the relative of two of your greatest enemies from the past. Let me tell you it's not a good link."

Yami's eyes fell, "That didn't help."

She smiled softly, "Apologies, but we do need to get going. It was a pleasure."

"I-" Marik started, but it was too late. The two were fading fast.

Finally, the pair landed back in Marik's room… actually, more like crashed. Their spirits slammed into their bodies, with a groan leaving Marik's mouth. Brandi merely shook her head. She traveled to the plane on a regular basis.

"Attention duelists," the intercom system crackled to life, "The next round of the Battle City tournament will commence shortly. All duelists are to report to the banquet hall for selection of the next duel."

Brandi sat up farther in her chair, and stood, "Duke, let's go," she stated, gesturing to the boy seated near her.

"Hold ON!" Marik yelled, sitting up, and wincing at his now-bruised ribs (thanks to Duke acting like a 2-year-old), "You can't just barge in here, drag me off to God knows where, dump me back here and leave!"

The female turned her golden eyes on the youngest boy, "I can, and I just did. I'm sorry to say, Marik, but it's too late for you. Your evil side is growing, so you will be taken over within the hour."

His purple eyes widened, "What?"

She sighed, turning away, "Sorry, no time to explain. We need to get to that room, so let's go. You just better hope Odion's not dueling."

*On*TheUpper*Deck *

(After duelist decision)

"You're screwed," Brandi snorted, nudging Marik, "Let me guess, you gave him a fake rod and Ra? You're stupid."

The boy cringed, "Leave me alone."

She inhaled sharply, exhaling slowly, "Fine. Your funeral."

Her lids closed over her golden eyes, and her mind was transported back to happier times, back half her life, to age 9, at the airport…

~ * ~ *

Hikari: I invented the plane because I felt like it. Anyways, the next chapter is going to be the first part of Ryou and Brandi's past. I invented the new character, Sable, who is really funny xD He's the heir to this gambling empire, but because he's so young, he can't do shit. Anywho, review please! I'll try to get part 4 up at some point next week, hopefully Tuesday. Thank you!


	4. Back to Those Days

Part 4A

Back to Those Days

Hikari: For those of you who didn't notice, I've upped the rating from a K+ to T. In the chapter I just finished up (chapter 6), the topic shifts to a darker side of Brandi's past that I won't go into. Anyways, this is the first of a few flashback parts. I'm trying to keep them short and few in numbers (there's only three so far) since they're kinda boring. The only good thing is you meet Sable, Brandi and Ryou's cousin. Here you go!

~ * ~ *

{Flashback}

Little Yuki Bakura sat on her suitcase, her short black hair framing green eyes. They weren't quite gold yet, but you could see the flecks. Ryou sat in front of his suitcase, clutching his blanket. The poor boy was crying again. This time it was because he had been abandoned. Their mother wasn't dead, but she had basically kicked her children out of the house.

The 9 and 7-year-olds were waiting for their cousin, their dad's sister's eldest son, who would be taking care of them, until their mother decided she was just being stupid, and wanted her only living blood-relatives back.

"Yuki?"

"What, Ryou?"

"When's Sable going to get here?"

Yuki sighed. Her poor brother. Sable was only 19, but since he was living on his inheritance, she wasn't worried. The British-speaking Irish man was air headed, but what he lacked in brains, he made up for in money. His workers were always well-trained.

"He should be here soon. The flight came in early," she stopped, and snickered, "Actually, the NANNY he hired to watch us will be here soon."

"Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scarred."

The young girl inhaled sharply. She wasn't used to dealing with her sad brother. Her mom was always there to do that.

"And why's that?"

The two young Bakura's jumped and flipped around.

Behind them stood a tall man with a long face, and the trademark white hair of the Bakura's. He was a true albino, with red-violet eyes. Since he'd once lived in Britain, his skin was pale. At this time, he was wearing a long black cloak with a hood that was pulled up, "Hey, cous!" he grinned.

Ryou's eyes lit up and he scampered to the boy behind him "Sable!" he squealed.

A smile lit Yuki's once cold face, "Hey, Sable! What's with the cloak? Aren't you roasting?"

Sable shook his head, "Egypt's not that hot right now. Only 85°."

Yuki gaped, "It's December! It's so cold back home!"

Sable smiled, setting Ryou down, "Why do you think I moved away from Britain? I love the warm weather!" as if to make his point, he spread his cloaked arms.

"Yeah, not like you burn like a French fry if you go in the sun unprotected."

Sable stared at his cousin, "You've spent way to much time around your mother."

"Why do you think I came willingly?" she replied, grimacing.

"And question; why did you come to get us, and not one of your workers?"

Sable, confused, grinned, "I'm saving money. Plus, I want to see my favorite cousins!"

Yuki shrugged, "Alright. I'm hungry. Let's go."

The elder boy smiled kindly, "The cars out front. I'll show you the place, but first, we have to stop by someone's house so you ca n meet them."

Ryou looked up at the tall albino with wide-blue eyes, "Where?"

Sable's smile slipped for a moment, but neither of the children noticed, "They live under ground."

~ * ~ *

Hikari: Sorry about shortness. I think the next ones longer. All I know is chapter 6 is the longest so far 0.o I don't know why. Read and review! And please… no flaming! That's just not okay. If you're going to ignore that and flame, please, leave a name I can reply to!


	5. Possession

Part 5

Possession

Hikari: Sorry I missed the Tuesday update. I had a meet last night, and when I got home, all I wanted to do was watch the Death Note movie. Anyways, I'm behind in writing this up, so I may miss a week here or there. However, since not a lot of you review, I wouldn't be shocked if no one cared.

Anyways, on with the story.

~ * ~ *

"Brandi, pay attention."

The 18-year-old girl jolted back to the present, staring up at the field. Her past seemed more than a memory; it had seemed real.

"What?" she snapped at Marik, but stopped her rampage abruptly when she saw his face. He looked in control, but a slice of fear shown through. She grimaced as a pain shot through her arm, and she clutched her shoulder. Marik sighed, "It appears our spirits are becoming stronger. This does not bade well."

Brandi snorted, "That's what I've been trying to tell you since I got on this dumb ass blimp." Another pain shot through her right arm, this one noticed by Duke.

"Brandi, are you okay?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yeah. My bracelet's reacting to so many millennium items in such a small area, what with the rod, the ring, the puzzle and the necklace. I'll be okay," she smiled, pitifully, cringing again.

"You're lying," Marik hissed. He was holding his head, pain now clearly written all over his face.

On the area above, lightning struck Odion (who everyone now know was not Marik) and Joey.

"Why do people keep getting hurt?" Serenity cried, falling into Tristan's arms.

Brandi's mind raced. This duel was going down hill, and fast.

"Don't even think about it," Duke whispered into her ear, clutching her right wrist in his hand.

"Huh?"

"You were thinking about releasing Yuki," he stated, "I know that indecisive look."

Brandi pulled away from him, "She'll get bored and go back into the bracelet eventually. It'll just take a bit of time."

Joey, but this time, had stood up, so no one noticed the "lovers quarrel" going on behind them. Marik, on the other hand, was holding his head, a low groan emitting from his lips. As Duke was overwhelmed, Brandi grabbed the bracelet on her wrist and tore it off.

"Brandi!" Duke yelled, causing the group to turn around and notice the Egyptian boy and golden-eyed girl in pain. The latter stood straight up, holding the bangle in front of her face. Her eyes were sharp, her hair more jagged then ever before. Her cold eyes turned towards the group, and she smiled at Duke, "Long time no see, Duke."

As curious looks sprouted from the rest of the group, Duke glared at her, "Yuki."

"What?" Yugi asked, as everyone's mouth dropped open.

"Yuki," Duke repeated, "The spirit that resides in the bracelet."

"I'm baaaaaaaaack," the girl said, in a sing-song voice.

~ * ~ *

Hikari: Aaaaaaaaaaaaand Yuki's back. Sorry for the shortness, I realized that as soon as I got to that point, I needed to flashback again ^^; Sorry! Anyways, next parts even shorter… ha ha, but the one after THAT is the longest yet! SO don't hate me!


	6. Don't Leave Me!

Part 4B

Don't Abandon Me!

Hikari: Sorry about the lack of update last week. I was sick Tuesday, had homework Wednesday, and then just forgot the rest of the time. I was busy Tuesday this week, and meant to upload it last night, but forgot, so I'm switching to a Thursday weekly update, effective now. Anyways, yet another short chapter. Sorry!

~ * ~ *

{Flashback}

"Underground?" Ryou marveled, "Why?"

Sable ruffled his little cousin's hair, "They'll tell you themselves."

"Who is "they", anyways?" Yuki questioned, crossing her legs.

The trio were in the back of a town car that looked rather out of place in the wasteland they were travelling through.

"The Ishtar family," Sable replied, "There are only four of them now, since their mother passed away after giving birth to the youngest, Marik."

"How old are the kids?" Ryou asked.

"Marik is 7, Isizu is 11, and Odion..." he paused, "Is older than me is all I know. Isizu and Marik's father is old enough to be their grandfather."

Yuki's green eyes returned to the window she had been staring out of. Her interest in her cousin was far lesser than her brother. In fact, she couldn't stand him, but for the sake of her precious brother, she would endure this stupidity.

"Um…Yuki?" Sable said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Would you mind staying with the Ishtar's?"

Yuki stared at him. Her mind raced. She didn't want to be around this loony bin, but leaving her brother? The idea had never crossed her mind, "Will I still be able to see Ryou?"

Sable nodded, "I can send him over any day you want to see him, and you can come visit him on the weekend when I'm home."

Ryou's blue eyes widened, "But…Yuki!..."

Yuki hugged her little brother to her chest, "It's okay. There's gotta be a reason behind this."

Ryou buried his face in her shoulder, "First man, now you!" he sobbed.

The black haired Bakura sighed, "You still have Sable. Just don't go picking up that weird accent, got it?"

Sable snorted, "That's going to be hard. I lost what little Irish accent I had after just one year living in my aunt's house in Britain."

"But…" Yuki stuttered her eldest cousin, "I don't want my brother to become a limey!"

"I'll try to keep him away from me," Sable smiled, "And we're here."

The three Bakura's piled out of the car, towards the hidden entrance.

~ * ~ *

Hikari: So yeah, short chapter, but it's just a warm-up for part 6, which get's kind of dark. You learn something important about Brandi's past. The chapter after that is short, then we get into "oh-no-turn-around-DON'T-DO-IT!", chapter 4c, the last of the multi-part chapters (7b follows, but I think I may double update that with 8, since 7b is REALLY short). Thanks for reading! Please review!


	7. Yuki's Play Day

Part 6

Yuki's Play Day

Hikari: Sorry I missed Thursday… I was up late talking to this guy… who apparently likes me, but not enough to ask me out. *grumbles to self* Anyways, here's part 6. You learn about Brandi's past… kind of. 4C is the explanation. Enjoy!

~ * ~ *

Right after Brandi's body was possessed, Marik's head snapped back, with an audible _crack_ and then back forward, his appearance altered identical to Brandi's had, except the veins in his face started to stress.

"Ah…finally free," he grinned. Catching "Brandi's" eye, he grinned demonically. "Well well well… if it isn't Yuki. How goes it, thief princess?"

"What's going on here?" Yugi yelled, causing all movement to cease on top of the blimp.

The black haired female grinned, tilting her head to the side, "The name's Yuki. If my host had told me the Pharaoh was here, I would have refused to come out," her eyes slid sideways to Yami Marik, "Though it's a pleasure to see you, Yami."

"Who…are you two?" Joey stuttered.

This time, Duke turned to face the group, a look of anger spread across his face, "Yami Marik came into existence when Marik received the Tomb Keeper's initiation. Yuki's spirit was sealed in the millennium bracelet 3000 years ago. She's the sister of the spirit sealed in the Ring."

Yuki grinned venomously, "Ah, you are useful after all, Dukie," she sing-songed, reaching her arm out as if to pinch his cheeks.

The black-haired teen jerked away, slapped her hand out of the air, "Don't touch me," he growled uncharacteristically.

The girl smirked, popping her hip out, "Any idea why Brandi released me? It can't be because she's annoyed at me. She's never released me voluntarily before. Why now?"

"Look, you're shenanigans are getting old," Seto growled, appearing behind the group, "The next duel will be decided in 20 minutes. You geeks better be there," he turned with a flick of his coat, "Come on, Mokuba let's go."

The Kaiba brothers left the arena, Mokuba nodding towards the distressed friends.

Yuki rolled her eyes, "And Seto's reincarnation is still a pain in the ass. I see that isn't any different than it was 3000 years ago."

Duke's green eyes burned, "I want you to be out of her body as soon as possible!"

The possessed (and conscious) Bakura sneered at him, "I'll let her have her body back…when I'm done with it." The female turned to leave, the dice duelist not far behind.

"Can't you just ask her why she let you out?" Duke demanded.

Yuki didn't even recognize that Duke was following her until they were in the elevator, along.

The spirit turned around and gave Duke a chilly smile, which quickly faded when she saw there was no one else behind him, "Whenever I gain control of Brandi's body, she locks herself into her side of our brain and never let's me in," the spirit cringed as they reached the sleeping quarters, but she covered it up by walking briskly towards Brandi's room.

"You've been in there before, haven't you?" Duke probed, following her, "In Brandi's mind, I mean."

Yuki stopped at Brandi's door, turning to glare at Duke, "Yes, I did, once. Never…again," Yuki looked scared for a second before she opened the door, regaining her composure, "Brandi's inner heart is a grim place with dark, dreary colors and forgotten dreams and wishes. I'm positive it's because of me," the spirit grinned, motioning to Duke, "Are you coming or not?"

The dice duelist glowered, "Why would I want to do that?"

Yuki grinned maliciously, "Because I can tell you the reason Brandi wont' sleep with you."

Duke clenched his fists, a deep growl in his throat rumbling to life, "Does this have anything to do with you?"

"Not directly, no," her grin spread across her face.

"Tell me before I bash your face in."

Yuki made a "tsk-tsk" noise, "You'd punch your precious "Brandi" in her beautiful face?"

The black-haired boy glared at her, "Then tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"You know what!"

Yuki made an innocent face, "What do I know?"

"Tell me why the HELL my girlfriend won't let me anywhere near here at times, why she pulls back when we're kissing, and why she won't let me into her mind!" Duke yelled.

At this point, they were in Brandi's room, and Duke had Yuki cornered. The spirit seemed completely at ease, as if she was planning something. The dice duelist leaped back, but glared at the possessed body of his girlfriend.

"It was when Brandi and Marik were dating, near the end of the relationship. Do you remember the day she yelled at you to go home?"

Duke nodded, crossing his arms across his chest, "How could I forget? She basically screamed at me, and then came crying…to me…" Duke faded, eyes wide, "What happened?"

Yuki's eyes suddenly gained a wild look, her grin erupting, "You were apparently the catalyst that kept Marik's dark side under control when Brandi was around. When she told you to leave, she set his dark side free," Yuki smirked, "Marik's dark side wanted to destroy the one thing his good side held dear. Brandi."

The dice duelist's mind came up with all sorts of horrifying situations, until it landed on one thought, "Her neck," he murmured, "Did he created that scar on Brandi's neck?"

The spirit touched the pink scar that sat on Brandi's neck. It reached from her hairline to the top of her spine.

"Yes and no," she replied, "Brandi managed to give this to herself, with all her thrashing around. No, Yami Marik proceeded to rape her."

Duke was silent for a moment before he let all hell loose, "He did WHAT? How COULD he?" he continued his rant, but was cussing like a sailor. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Brandi smashed her head against Marik's table, slicing her neck open. That woke up his good side, who freaked out pretty badly. However, he didn't notice that his dark side had placed the millennium bracelet on Brandi's wrist. Thus, I was brought back."

Duke was seething, "So he RAPED her? _That's_ why she's so afraid of men?"

Yuki shrugged, clearly enjoying herself, "It happened a few times after that, whenever Brandi and Marik were alone. She left for home a few months later, and that was that. However," Yuki's smile returned, "I believe the reason Brandi brought me out is because I can fend off Marik's dark side."

The dice duelist glowered at her, "I highly doubt that's the reason. I think it was to get you to shut up. You've been trying to get out ever since Brandi got on this blimp."

Yuki nodded, "I guess. Well, I'm bored." She sat down on Brandi's bed, "I'll be lurking out of sight for a while, but Brandi won't be able to do much for a time. Her energy has been sapped by yours truly," The spirit smirked, "I need you to watch her, or else she might off herself, taking me with her. Have fun, lover boy," with that, Brandi's body went slack.

"Brandi?" Duke asked, touching the female's face, "You okay?"

"I'm sorry," she murmured, slowly opening her golden eyes.

Duke smiled slightly, "Sorry about what?"

"Not telling you about what happened between me and Marik when we were younger," she replied, weakly.

"Sh, it's not that important. I just wish you would've told me when it happened, so we could press charges."

Brandi shook her head, "The tomb keepers aren't affected by the law. They get away with murder," she coughed, "literally."

"Get some rest," Duke sighed, "we'll talk about this later."

"But I'm supposed to-" Brandi started, but Duke placed a finger over her mouth.

"Your duel isn't as important as your health. I refused to let you out of bed before the fourth duel. If you're in it, we'll see," he pulled her sheets over her, "Leave, and I'll know. So don't, okay?" he smiled gently.

"Alright," she said, fading into dreamland.

As soon as Duke saw she was asleep, he stood and left. He needed to talk to Isizu.

~ * ~ *

Hikari: And now you see why Yuki is such a bitch. She just doesn't give a crap about anything that doesn't pertain to her. And you also learned Brandi's secret! I like the beginning of the next part *looking ahead*. It's some of my better writing. Though if you want REALLY good writing (by my standards and abilities), go check out Threads of Time, my Final Fantasy VII story. It's actually quite good! Just discontinued… anyways, review, please!


	8. Isizu

Part 7A

Isizu

Hikari: Sorry I've been gone for so long… school's really taking it's toll on me. The term ends a week from Tuesday. Also, I've been a bit distracted, since the guy I've had a crush on since the middle of September asked me out on Halloween, so I talk to him all the time on gmail, and keep forgetting to update. Since this is such a small update, I'll tray to update again. It might have to be Tuesday, though, since next week is pretty hectic. Wednesday I have food testing (or something… I get paid, is all I know, and that's all that matters), Thursday I have a band concert after swimming, and Friday I leave for Seattle. I won't have my laptop with me, so I won't have my files. I won't get back until Monday, late, and so the next possible update after that is Tuesday, the 24th, I think. Then it's Thanksgiving… so I think I'm going to end up going back to a Tuesday update… pity I have my first swimming meet the 1st… well, this whole story is planned out. I should be done with it by the new year, and if not, it'll end in January… I hope. Sorry for all the delays. This chapter is short, but we're getting into some pretty dark things here. The next chapter is pretty bad.

~ * ~ *

"Isizu?" Duke asked, knocking on the Egyptian woman's door. "It's Duke."

"I know," the voice inside said.

"It's about Marik…"

"I know."

"And Brandi."

"Duke," the door opened suddenly, "I know why you're here. Are you going to continue to state the obvious, or are you going to hear what I have to say?"

The dice duelist nodded, "Sorry. I forgot you could see the future."

Isizu shook her head, motioning for Duke to come in, I gave my millennium necklace to the Pharaoh," she smiled softly, "I just know you really well."

Duke blushed slightly, "Well, anyways, what can you tell me about Marik and Brandi's relationship?"

Isizu sat down next to the window, Duke following suit. The ex-seer sighed, "It's not a happy story, young Devlin. I take it Yuki told you of how Marik's dark side defiled Brandi?"

Duke nodded, clenching his fists, "I know it won't be sunshine and rainbows, but I need to know."

The Egyptian woman sighed, "I really shouldn't be the one to tell you this. Have you questioned Brandi?"

Duke shook his head, "She's exhausted from Yuki using up all of her energy. And I don't want to put her through reliving that."

"She relieves it everyday, Duke. Wouldn't something like that stay with you forever?"

He nodded, "But saying it out loud makes it worse."

"I suppose. Then I shall tell you what happened when my brother released his dark side."

~ * ~ *

Hikari: So guess what? Next chapter is a flash back. Mm-hm. That means you get a "rape" scene. Sorry! It wasn't fun to write. Brandi needed depth… Duke had to find out… so yeah, it's not _that_ bad, but if you like Brandi or Duke, it's kinda sad. See you next time!


	9. Broken Wings

Part 4c

Broken Wings

Hikari: And I'm back!... over two weeks later… sorry about that. I keep getting distracted. My Winter Formal is on Friday, and I've been in quite the tizzy over that. It'll be my first dance with my _boyfriend_ as my date, not a friend, or my crush, who I asked as a friend, so I want it to be perfect. Plus, WIBC was just exhausting, though I did get lots of really great and funny pictures and videos. So, anyways, here's the darkest chapter you're going to get out of me. Have fun with it…

~ * ~ *

{Flashback}

"Brandi?"

The young girl wasn't paying the least bit of attention, her nose buried in a manual of some kind.

"Braaaaandi."

Her golden eyes stayed trained on the book.

"BRANDI BAKURA!"

Finally the 15-year-old jumped, looking at the boy who the voice belonged to, "What?" she questioned, clearly irritated.

"Duke's here," Marik Ishtar, now 13, replied. He didn't look happy.

"Fine," she sighed, putting the pamphlet down, "I was just reading about Dungeon Dice monsters anyways."

Marik made a pouty face, "How can you like him, anyways? He's egotistical."

"He's nice. And he's my age."

The young boy pouted hard, "You think I'm too young. Then why are you dating me?"

Brandi smiled, kissing the boy on the top of his head, "Hey, I agreed to be with you, didn't I? And we've been together for 18 months. You are so insecure, it's adorable."

The youngest Ishtar smiled widely, following Brandi out of the room.

In the family room, Duke sat across a small table from Isizu and Odion. He didn't have the eyeliner or dice earring, plus his hair was only about ear length. He looked uncomfortable until he saw, "Brandi!"

The girl smiled slightly, "Hey, Duke."

The two elder Ishtars stood, Isizu murmuring, "Have fun," before seemingly floating out of the room.

"Sooo…" Brandi drawled, attempting to ease the tension between the two boys, "What brings you here, Duke? You were _just_," she emphasized the word, "here yesterday."

Duke shrugged, "I like hanging out with you."

The black-haired Bakura growled quietly, causing the youngest boy to back away. He knew what happened when Brandi got pissed, and he didn't want to be near the explosion.

"Duke…" she hissed, her composure slipping as veins popped out of her head, "I want you out."

"What?" the duelist asked confusedly.

"GET. OUT!" she yelled

The green-eyed boy stared at the fuming female, but got up and scampered out none-the-less.

"Wasn't that a little, I dunno, harsh?" Marik asked, however pleased he was about seeing his competition yelled out of the picture.

Brandi sighed, but grinned at Marik turning towards him, "Hey, I wanted to be alone with you," and to affirm it, she kissed him.

At this point in time, Brandi and Marik were about the same height, the former having about an inch on the latter. Marik was caught off guard, and in that moment of weakness, his dark side gained complete control, and grinned.

"I've been waiting too long for this," he sneered.

Brandi blinked and attempted to pull away, but Marik's dark side grabbed her wrists in one hand, her waist captured in his other, "Marik, what's…" she faded away when she saw the look in his eyes, her eyes widened, "You," she murmured, before thrashing about, trying to free herself.

"Fighting won't help you," he growled, pulling the millennium rod out of his back belt loop. Before Brandi could get another word out, he shoved her down to the couch, sticking the struggling girl to the surface, "The room is now sound proof. No one will hear you scream," he grinned, swooping in on his prey.

*Later * * *

When she awoke from her self-induced unconsciousness, she was alone, tears streaming down her face. She was so out of it, she didn't even notice the bangle now on her right wrist. She stumbled over herself, hand clasping the gash on the back of her neck, as she headed for the place she could seek comfort: Duke's.

~ * ~ *

Hikari: …I have nothing else to say… so I'm gonna go type up the rest of what I have… and hope that you guys don't get pissed off at me for whatever reason.


	10. Forfeit

Part 7b

Forfeit

Hikari: Sorry for the absence again. You guys haven't been commenting, so I could seriously care less whether or not you want new stuff or not. If you want an update, review, okay?

~*~*~

{Present}

Duke muttered, "How could he do that to her?"

Isizu shrugged, "His dark side has no conscious. That's why we need to stop him. It is his fault that both of the Bakura's now wander the Shadow Realm."

"Wait," Duke cut in, "Brandi's in the Shadow Realm?"

Isizu nodded, "She knows her brother is in the Shadow Realm, so she is there searching for him."

Duke stood suddenly, clenching his fists, "I'm going back to her. She shouldn't be there!" With that, he stormed out.

The woman left behind smiled, "Go, young Devlin. She needs you now, more than ever."

*In the Shadow Realm*

Brandi's golden eyes searched through the black mist. For fear of being seen, the only part of her that was present were her eyes and her hands. She saw too much suffering. So much so that she wanted to leave. She even saw Mai trapped in the hourglass. She had to look away, to find her brother.

She found him soon after, shrouded in darkness. She reached out her hand to touch him, but stopped when she saw he was crying. She sighed, and whispered, "I'll free you soon, Ryo."

With that, she returned to her body.

*In Brandi's Room*

Her eyes opened right as Duke quietly opened the door. She felt like someone had puncher her in the gun, but she still sat up and rested her head on her knees.

"Brandi?" Duke asked, concern dripping from his voice, "The last duels about to start. I'm going to tell them you're forfeiting."

"No!" she yelled as loudly as she could (which wasn't very loud), "I need to fight Kaiba!"

Duke shook his head, "You're not up for it! Now rest. We don't need you getting hurt any worse than you already are."

Brandi sighed, her gaze softening, "I guess. All I need is sleep, so…" she looked pointedly at Duke.

The dice duelist nodded, but strolled towards Brandi, rather then out the door. She looked at him confusedly, as he knelt beside her bed, "Go to sleep," he smiled, "I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you while you get some rest."

She smiled, and leaned down to kiss him chastely. With no more words, she snuggled under her covers, holding Duke's hand before drifting off to sleep.

And for the first time in years, her dreams weren't nightmares.

~*~*~

Hikari: So that was short… but the next chapter is a wrap up of season three, and is the longest yet. Thus, I'm going to try to post it tonight, if not sometime this week. I'm going to Disneyland on Friday (x3) and won't be back until Tuesday, and Wednesday thru Friday is pretty much full with Christmas stuff. Then is the weekend (the next possible update, if I can get part 9 done over the next couple days, which doesn't seem likely, since I've got lots of Anatomy homework, plus making presents for my friends). Anyways, I'm getting my wisdom teeth out on the 29th, and school starts the 4th, so I'll be a little dead. I'll probably use that time to write, whether I type it or not, since I'll probably be writing other things. Anyways, that's all I have to say for now. Look for a long update soon!


	11. Ryo's Plight

Part 8

Ryo's Plight

Hikari: Sorry about the lack of updating. It took me a while to finish this chapter, since I got distracted by my sister's DS and finishing 358/2 Days, the new Kingdom Hearts game, which made me want to work on my Kingdom Hearts fanfic (which is unnamed for now), so I was working on that for a while. Plus, I didn't have much time to type this up. Sorry again, but here's the conclusion of season 3!

~*~*~

When Brandi woke up, Duke wasn't there. At first, she began to panic, until she saw the note with her name on it. She stood, stretched, and strolled over to the note. Upon further inspection of the window, she saw the blimp had landed and was on an island somewhere. The note was from Duke, saying that they had been forced to leave the blimp, due to some "circumstances beyond their control". She rolled her eyes and stood. Considering the fact she couldn't hear a thing, meaning no one but the bodies of the people in the Shadow Realm were on board.

Meaning she was alone again.

Brandi dropped the letter and grabbed the black long coat she had thrown over a chair the moment she'd gotten on the blimp. As a second thought, she tucked her deck in the pocket of her belt, and threw her belt on. She then scampered out the room and ran towards her brother's room.

On the way there, she slammed against the wall, her heart thumping.

She'd just seen the swish of a purple cloak.

Which meant Marik's dark side was wandering the halls like the ghost of a serial murderer.

Or a serial Shadow Realmer, at least.

He seemed to be distracted, as he continued down the hall, away from Brandi, and the opposite direction of Ryo's room.

'I guess I can get lucky sometimes,' she thought, scampering down the hall and into her brother's room. As the door slid shut behind her, a bitter laugh escaped the conscious Bakura's lips, "I can't believe I prefer the company of my nearly-dead brother to solitude. There's something wrong with my," she laughed.

The girl sat in the chair next to her brother, who seemed to just be sleeping, not fighting to stay alive in the Shadow Realm.

Suddenly, an idea hit her. She could find her brothers and save him!

Forgetting the fact that her enemy was wandering the halls, Brandi's soul left her body to find her brother.

*In the Shadow Realm*

This time, Brandi's entire soul shimmered into view in front of her brother. She realized he couldn't see her, as she was on the other side of an invisible wall. Her fingers touched a brick like surface, and she instantly knew what his personal hell was.

"Ryo!" she yelled, banging on the wall, "It's okay! Dad's gone!"

Their father hadn't been the most upstanding citizen. Brandi and Ryo still had scars from him. The main reason Brandi wore long sleeves was to cover the marks running up and down her arms.

Their mother had never seen. Or, rather, she'd seen, she just didn't care. The main reason Brandi and Ryo went to live with Sable? Their mother was incompetent. She'd allowed her abusive husband to deal with her children, so upon his death, she didn't know what to do, so she sent her kids packing.

"Ryo!" she yelled again. This time, her brother looked up. Upon recognition of his sister, the wall melted away, and Brandi dropped to her brother's level.

"B-brandi?" he stuttered, brown eyes growing huge, "You got sent here too?"

She shook her head, "No, I came here using my Millennium bracelet. Come on, let's go!"

Ryo dropped his head, his "kicked puppy" look intensifying, "I can't."

"What?"

"I'm stuck," he whimpered. "I've tried standing, but my legs are glued down. It's like when dad… when he…," Ryo broke out into another round of sobs.

Brandi dropped her head. When they were a lot younger, before Egypt, the Bakura sibling's father used to lock them in the crawl space under the stairs. They were too big to be in there at the same time, so it was one at a time between a brick wall and a door.

Thus, Ryo became extremely claustrophobic, as well as scared of their father.

"Ryo…" she murmured, "I'm sorry."

Her brother smiled painfully, causing her to cringe, "It's alright. Now get out of here, so you don't get stuck!"

Brandi cringed, but leaned forward and hugged Ryo, "I swear to the high heavens that I will get you out of here, no matter what."

"Alright, but go!" Ryo yelled, as Brandi staggered back. She glanced at her brother one last time as the wall reformed and he curled up again. She could almost see the scars on his neck and back. Reluctantly, she shimmered away.

*In Ryo's Room*

Brandi snapped awake in her brother's room, a sudden wave of nausea shuddering through her. She stood up, tottering slightly. She grasped at the wall as she prevented herself from vomiting. By the time she hit the door, she felt like her knees were going to give out. She _really_ shouldn't have travelled to the shadow realm in her state.

She got to the hallway, her fingers gripping at the slick walls. She stumbled along, knowing no one would help and her greatest enemy was wandering the halls. Her vision started to blur, but just before she blacked out, a figure appeared out of no where. Her mind went into a panic, but she was fainting…

*Later*

When she finally came to, Brandi shot up, instantly afraid. She immediately calmed down, though she was mildly confused.

She was sitting in a bed in what appeared to be a makeshift hospital. Mai's body sat on one side of her, the other side being a wall. Her first through was "what the hell?" before she heard a squeal.

"Brandi's awake!" Serenity yelled, causing the jumpy girl to jump yet again.

"I-" she stuttered, realizing she had a mask over her face, which the doctor promptly pulled off, "How did I get here?"

"Duke carried you," Serenity smiled, pointing to the sleeping Duke that Brandi noticed for the first time, "We found you right as you were about to pass out last night."

The timing slammed into Brandi like a bag of bricks. It was dark out already. She'd been out for nearly 24 hours.

"Hey, you're up!" a voice said.

Brandi looked over to see Duke sitting up, smiling sleepily. "We thought you'd been sent to the Shadow Realm, but Marik was no where to be found, so I surmised it was just exhaustion."

"Surmised?" Really, Duke?" Brandi laughed lightly. She felt so light, as if a weight had been lifted off her chest.

"So where are we in the tournament?" she asked, suddenly noticing the dark looks of her friends, "What?"

"Yugi is dueling Marik," Serenity muttered.

Brandi cringed, "So Kaiba and Joey are out? Did Joey and Yugi duel?"

Serenity shook her head, and pointed to an abandoned bed that had clearly been used, "Joey was sent to the shadow realm, but somehow got out. He ran off to watch Marik and Yugi's duel not long ago."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Brandi asked. She stood up, tottered slightly, but steadied herself quickly, "We should go watch!"

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Duke asked. He pointed to the window, "I'm pretty sure Marik has taken the duel to the shadow realm. Wouldn't Yuki get out if you were to travel there?"

Brandi shook her head, "That's why you found me in the hallway. I'd gone to the shadow realm to try to find Ryo and save him. I exerted too much energy, so I passed out," she grabbed Duke's hand and pulled him towards the door, "Let's go!"

Duke sighed, glancing towards Serenity, "You coming?"

"No, I'll stay here. I'll keep an eye on Mai," Serenity replied.

"Come ON!" Brandi giggled, yanking a slightly frightened Duke out the door.

*On the Tower*

Brandi and Duke staggered onto a completely sunny duel arena, "Holy shit, it's bright," Brandi muttered, noticing first, the very conscious Odion.

"Odion!" she yelled, rushing to her old friend, "You're okay!"

Slightly taken a back, Odion replied, "I had to save Master Marik from the darkness."

Brandi grinned, "Does that mean he's safe?"

"Turn around and see yourself."

Brandi flipped around to see a smiling Marik, "Marik!" she squealed, grabbing him in a tight hug, "You're okay!"

"Brandi, I'm so, so sorry for what my darkside did to you. And for the way I've been treating you. But could you not crush my ribs?"

The cheerful girl giggled, releasing the white-haired boy, "Sorry. I just haven't seen you in ages, Marik. I was happy to see you."

"I can feel it," Marik groaned, rubbing his sides, "Mostly in my ribs."

"Marik," Brandi turned around to see the Pharaoh, looking solemn, "What did you want to tell me?"

*Later*

"Kaiba's a bloody lunatic," Ryo muttered, crossing his arms.

"No, he's a sore loser," Brandi replied, from her spot leaning on her brother.

"At least we got out safely," Yugi chirped, attempting to smooth out some nerves.

Duke shook his head, starting at the sunset, "He'd better be hella glad we're all safe, else I'd sue him for every penny he's worth!"

Brandi laughed, pushing herself off her brother, "Well, it's been real, guys, but I have things I must attend to," she patted her brother on the head, "I got you a cell phone, so use it, okay?"

Duke's mouth dropped open, "You're leaving? But you just got back!"

The black-haired girl smiled sadly, "I have to find the owner of the Millennium Chain. Only then can I truly be rid of Yuki."

Duke nodded, a sad look crossing his face, "Will I see you again soon?"

She approached him, her smile sad, "I truly hope so."

There was a moment of silence, a beat, before Duke leaned down and kissed Brandi, who let him, in front of everyone. Serenity even blushed.

"I love you," Duke whispered, "So come back safe, okay?"

Brandi smiled, "I will."

She walked away, never looking back.

Time passes…

~*~*~

Hikari: So to clear a few things up you are probably wondering about. First, with Bakura's body: It can't disappear! Thus, it's in his bed. My LOGIC WORKS! *twitch* And the reason Yuki doesn't take over Brandi's body is because Brandi's body is still recovering, so Yuki's spirit would get rejected. She tried, I guarantee you that, but got kicked out.

I was going to capitalize "darkside", but that's a type of heartless, so I decided against it. xD

Did you catch my skipping-no-justsus? :3

Next up, the Dawn of Duels arc! I'm excited about this one. It's really fun to write about, since it's centers around Yuki and Bakura.


	12. The Return to Egypt

Part 9

The Return to Egypt

Hikari: Yet another long gap… sorry about that. Now into the past arc! This arc will be about 3-4 chapters long, since when Bakura is "killed", Yuki's spirit actually dies, since she has no use. After that, probably one more chapter, than an epilogue, and poof! That's it! Of those 4-5 chapters mentioned, 2 and a half are already written. The end is near! After that, I'll be focusing on my original story "Wonderland", which is about a boarding school called Wonderland and the girl, Alis, who find it. Obviously based of Alice in Wonderland. Also, my Kingdom Hearts fanfic that _still_ has no name…

~*~*~

"Stay here," Brandi growled, a hand over her left eye.

"Brandi? You okay?" the red-headed girl before her asked, leaning forward, as if she wanted to touch Brandi's hidden eye.

The dark-haired girl hissed, pulling away, "Don't touch me! I have to go to the tomb. Yuki almost has complete dominance. Meet me there later. And Lexi?"

The younger girl looked scared, "What?"

"Be safe."

*At the Tomb*

By the time she got to the tomb, Brandi's breathing was labored. Her left eye, which she had been covering, was a brilliant green, with small lines of gold snaking around it. This was caused by Yuki kicking Brandi out of her body. As soon as her eyes were green, Brandi would be banished to the Shadow Realm. Forever.

She stumbled out of the car, Yuki's voice cackling in her ear.

_Care for relief, little Brandi?_ Yuki jeered.

Brandi ignored her, strolling towards the tomb in the most dignified manner, as her right eye rapidly tuned green. The gold lines snaking wildly.

_Are you listening to me?_ Yuki hissed.

"I'm not afraid of you," Brandi said in a monotone voice, standing at the entrance to the tomb, "Something is about to happen."

_What?_

"Do you not see where we are?"

_The Pharaoh's tomb. So?_

"The tablet was moved back here."

Yuki suddenly grew agitated, _WHAT?_

"Goodbye, Yuki. Tell Bakura to screw himself for me."

_Wait, wha-_

Suddenly, Yuki's voice silenced, her spirit getting sucked into the tablet. Brandi, weak from part of her getting ripped out of her body, hit the ground, leaning against the wall in the hot desert sun.

*In the World of Memories*

Yuki's spirit would have landed in her body, had she had one to land in. However, two years before the time she had been transported to, Yuki had given herself up in order to allow her brother to go free. She died in confinement, before her brother could save her, leaving him the last survivor of Kul Elna.

Instead, her spirit returned to its original form. Rather than just a dress, however, she also wore a long black cloak and black flats. Her dress ended at mid-thigh, showing off more of her tan and tanned legs.

And to her joy, her Millennium bracelet sat on her left wrist.

"Yuki?"

Yuki turned around, ginning her creepy grin from ear to ear, "Brother, you can see me?"

Thief King Bakura smirked, "It appears the tablet sucked you in as well. Do you know what that means?"

"We can re-write history."

"And this time a Bakura will end up on top," Bakura grinned.

"Pity we came back at this point," Yuki muttered. "I could've had my body back."

"I can only assume we arrived at this point because the new Pharaoh has been named," Bakura replied, "Sister, how about a little raiding? For old times sake? The last Pharaoh's tomb is fresh. It will be simple."

Yuki's grin returned, "I'd like nothing better."

The two white-haired siblings turned in the direction of the setting sun, "It's good to be home," Bakura cackled.

*Later*

Yuki's hand swiped through the butt of Bakura's horse, "Do you think I'd be able to summon my tiger?"

Bakura shrugged, "Everyone can see you. Why not try it?"

The elder sibling closed her eyes as the horse galloped towards the palace.

"Anything?" Bakura asked.

"She's there," Yuki mumbled, "She's been sleeping. Says she's happy to see me. She wants out."

"Tell her she'll be out soon," Bakura cackled, "we just reached the town."

Bakura motioned to his band, who took to the streets with torches and swords. The horse carrying the siblings cut a path through the center of town, Diabound cutting down all who stood in their way.

"She wants out," Yuki hissed. Her tiger was as belligerent as its master, and constantly pushed its boundaries.

"Tell her she needs to be saved for the battle with the priests. If she is summoned, they'll expect her. They won't expect a spirit to have the ability to summon a monster. You can catch them by surprise."

Yuki opened her eyes, realizing they were at the palace, "But how do we get in?"

"Is that my docile little sister I detect?" Bakura grinned, causing Yuki to stiffen.

"I'm not your little sister," she hissed, "Just because I'm shorter…"

The closer they got, the more guards attempted to stop them, and the more Diabound wiped people out, "We'll be there soon," Bakura interrupted, "I want you to stay in the hall with the horse and casket. I'll whistle for him. The Pharaoh will be surprised to see you," he grinned, "And even more surprised to see your tiger."

Yuki nodded as her brother dismounted, but she felt weird, like she didn't want to be there, _Dammit, my old self must be affecting me. I wish I hadn't been so damn passive_.

Waiting for the whistle, Yuki though about what she'd once been. She had been kind and loving, adoring her brother with all of her heard. Sure, the massacre of her people had twisted her heard, but for the sake of her brother, she hid that side of her. Because of this, she'd lashed out at anyone else who dared to get close to her, killing or maiming each of them, earning her the nickname of "Black Widow". But she still continued to love her brother. No wonder he was so screwed up.

A shrill whistle echoed off the walls, causing the horse under Yuki to lurch forward, nearly throwing her spirit off the horse. Thinking on her feet, she quickly summoned her beat, The All-Seeing Tiger. The creature growled happily, flicking her tail in an almost cheerful manner. She leapt ahead, into the throne room ahead of the horse.

As soon as the elder Bakura was in the large room, she smirked. There, on the gold, high back throne sat her old enemy, the Pharaoh. He had a look on his face of perfect astonishment when he saw the great white tiger and the albino girl.

"Yuki?" he asked, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Surprised?" she asked, flicking her hood off, grinning wildly, "Didn't know I was from this time, did you?"

The Pharaoh looked like he was going to reply, but the priests interrupted his train of through by jumping into the fray, attempting to seal Diabound. At first, it seemed to work, but as the priests turned to Yuki, the great beast broke out of the tablet he had been sealed into. Yuki urged her tiger forward, but Bakura was too far gone. He turned, face full of rage and yelled "Stay out of this!"

Yuki jumped, calling her Ka off and sending her away. The elder sibling slunk into the seat of the horse, watching the battle unfold before her. IT wasn't until the Pharaoh summoned Obelisk that she even started paying attention, "Bakura! Use the power you discovered!"

Bakura waved her off, she thought, until she realized his wrist was glowing. One massive power spike later, the thieves were escaping the way they'd come.

"That was horrific," Yuki muttered, leaping off the horse.

"Sister, you have your Millennium item?" Bakura asked, ignoring Yuki's comment.

"Yeah, so?"

He glared at her, "So I wasn't mine."

Yuki shrugged, "So go get it."

Bakura grinned venomously, "I think I shall do just that."

~*~*~

Hikari: Yuki's original form is in part three, though the eye of Osiris was cut, since when I sketched it up, it looked like crap, so I erased that part xD

Yuki is different from the group, since other's can see her. She can also choose whether or not she wants to be able to touch something or not. This is because she was originally from this world.

The reason Yuki's Ka is still there is because the Ka is part of the soul/spirit, and that's what is in the Memory World.

Thanks for reading!


	13. Yuki

Part 10

Yuki

Hikari: So you get a triple update today, because I didn't realize I didn't post this part… yeah for being lazy xD

~*~*~

She ended up getting left behind.

A very bitter Yuki sat at the edge of a pool her brother had told her to watch. Well, she wasn't actually sitting, more like floating. The occasional animal would wander by, but one look at the translucent girl and they would hastily run off.

Yuki's Ka was having a grand old time, jumping through the water and growling at the random fish that unfortunately came across her path. Well, unfortunate for them.

"Tig, would you behave?" Yuki muttered, some of her more passive self seeping through.

The tiger glowered, sitting down in the water to enjoy the fish that had been caught, all the while watching her master.

Yuki sighed, resting her cheek in her hand. This was how it used to bed. Her brother would run off, leaving her behind, a comforting hand to return to. She'd been gentle to her brother, even though his words at times had been less than friendly. When around others, she lived up to her nickname. Her once docile nature would be replaced with hatred and rage. Upon her sealing into the Millennium bracelet, with all that time to do nothing but think, she realized her rage was nothing more than her anger at the way her brother had taken advantage of her docile, passive nature. She even cursed herself for giving her life for her selfish brother.

The white-haired girl closed her eyes, thinking about what would have happened if she hadn't given herself up. For starters, she would have been the one with a body and brother would have been the one hanging around the stupid, boring, moving pool.

_Wait…_, Yuki though, sitting up straighter, nearer to it. All of a sudden, her brother emerged from the center of the pool, gasping for air. Yuki "sprinted" over to him, "Bakura! What happened?" she asked, quickly catching herself before she started swooning.

A cruel laugh ripped through the area, originating from Bakura's lips, "I defeated him," he cackled between gaps of air, "That stupid priest with _my_ Millennium ring. His idiotic 'Illusion Magician' is no more."

Yuki smirked, her cruel self quickly returning, "So, did you get the ring, or what?"

Bakura grinned, pulling the dream catcher-like millennium item from a pocket in his coat, "This item alone will intensify Diabound's power. The palace is ours."

"Brother, why not use my item to get into the palace? It would save time, effort and BA," Yuki pointed out, hoping to be useful for once.

"The palace is not out immediate goal. The priest with the eye is where we're travelling to. To where the KAs are."

"The Temple of Wedju? Isn't that where-" Yuki stopped, a grin slowly spreading across her face, "Oh."

"With the addition of the Millennium ring, Diabound has the ability to blend into his surroundings. Your powers aren't needed," Bakura stated.

Yuki glowered, her grin disappearing quickly. So life had returned to where they'd left off 3000 years ago, with Yuki being used and Bakura showing off. A glimmer of anger sprung to the surface, causing Yuki's rage to boil.

As if to confirm her reason to be angry, Bakura took off, leaving Yuki alone. The elder sibling glowered, calling her Ka to her, "Tig, let's go. We need to show my stupid brother just how valuable I can be."

~*~*~

Hikari: Yuki's nickname for the tiger is pronounced like the first part of the word "Tiger".

Yeah, flash back sequences!


	14. Destruction

Part 11

Destruction

Hikari: I'm getting so irregular in my writing… the reason is because I can't seem to find the reason to write this up. No one seems to be reading it. If you are, I'd love it if you commented, even if it was just a "hey! I'm here!" sort of thing. Also the fact that I don't really want to write the end to this… this is the longest fanfic I've ever written, and it will be kind of sad to see it go. After this part, I have two pieces left: one chapter, and an epilogue. So here's your third to last chapter!

Yuki hovered a few feet above the entrance to the temple, her Tiger guarding the entrance.

Bakura came into sight, or at least, she sensed him. The younger Bakura was shrouded in darkness, the tail of Diabound surrounding him. The false god was dispersed, and the look on Bakura's face was priceless.

"Yuki? Why are you here?"

Yuki hovered to the ground, allowing her feet to touch the ground for the first time since they'd entered the Memory world, "You said I wasn't needed. I wanted to show you just how useful I am."

Rage replaced the confused look on Bakura's face, "I left you behind because I didn't want you getting in the way!"

Yuki flinched. The hard shell she had built for herself was slowly crumbling. She gathered some of her courage and hissed, "If it wasn't for me, you would be in jail by now, if not dead!"

The thief King snorted, "I was on my way to jail when my present day spirit landed in my body. They caught me stealing your body from the shit-hole of a grave they put you in."

A pang of guild shot through Yuki's chest. He'd tried to do something nice for her? How unlike him! She sighed, "I'm sorry for snapping at you. What do you want me to do?"

"How about you meet me on the ledge we reunited on? I intend to lure the Pharaoh out. I could use your help in the inevitable fight against the Gods," Bakura muttered, looking abashed for revealing how he'd been caught.

Yuki nodded, a kind smile gracing her face for the first time in 3000 years, "Will do"

*On the Ledge*

Yuki arrived far earlier than needed. She seemed to have a lot of time on her hands these days.

If she'd been alive, she probably would've been sun bathing. As it was, she couldn't even feel the head of the sun on her skin. Not that she sun bathed much to begin with. As pale and dark headed Brandi was, Yuki was fair haired and dark skinned by birth. The one difficulty all those who were from Kul Elna ancestry was the white hair. In almost all areas of the world, white hair was a recessive trait. In Kul Elna, it was dominant. The tribe of thieves was constantly cloaked in black to hide their brightly colored hair.

Yuki ran her tongue over her front teeth. She'd never known her mother or father. Most Kul Elna inhabitants weren't normally married. She didn't even know if she and Bakura were really siblings. The children's home she'd grown up in had told her as much. She'd been so young; the new baby boy just seemed to fit perfectly in her arms- and her life. Bakura didn't know that Yuki had simply been told that he was her brother. She often spoke of "their mother", otherwise known as the woman she wished to be born from. And Bakura, being the impressionable young boy he was, believed her.

Yuki looked towards the town. A battle was raging in town. Yuki was positive her brother would be having Diabound hanging as low as possible in order to make the Pharaoh choose between the people of the village and fighting Diabound. She sighed, calling her Tiger back to her.

_What do you want?_

Yuki yelped, "Did you just… talk to me?"

The Tiger tilted her head to the side, _Yes. You should assume from my name that I have psychic abilities. I can see through things, including the barrier of the mind. I see everything, including your deepest thoughts. I just recently gained the ability to communicate with you. I had to open the wall in my mind to let you in to hear me…_

"As much as I find this oh so interesting, it would be preferred if you shut up. I can see my brother," Yuki interrupted.

The Tiger seemed to smile, _Does this mean I will be allowed to fight?_

The white-haired girl shrugged, "If my brother allows it, you can kill off all the Gods, if you desire."

Tiger barred her teeth, _Oh, I desire it. You have no idea how much I desire it._

"I think I have a faint idea," Yuki smirked, "Look, here he comes."

The two females looked down the valley, to where Bakura (riding his horse) was making his way towards his sister. Diabound was following behind, chased by none other than Slither the Sky Dragon.

Tiger crouched, baring her fangs, but she suddenly returned to a neutral position, a confused look on her face.

"What is it?" Yuki demanded.

_Yuki, this battle is lost. We need to go!_ Tiger demanded, a wild look in her eyes.

"What _is_ it?" Yuki yelled, again.

_Your brother is going to loose. If you stay here, your soul will return to the other world, or worse, be destroyed!_

Yuki snapped to attention, fear slamming into her like a pile of bricks, "What?"

The two companions attention turned to the battle raging below. Slither was no where to be seen.

"See? You were wrong. Diabound destroyed Slither!" Yuki boasted, relaxing.

_The worst is yet to come,_ Tiger murmured.

Yuki's smile vanished, returned to the lower cliff. Suddenly, the sky was a light with the sun, "Ra!" Yuki groaned.

_See what I mean?_, Tiger replied, _Well, it's been nice being around again._

"NO! I can't let it end like this! I can't!" Yuki screamed. She looked at her hands. They were beginning to fade.

After five minutes of struggle and screaming, Yuki was gone to the shadows.

Forever.

Hikari: Yeah, Bakura totally lied about the whole "rescuing Yuki from the grave" thing. He never cared about her. He just knew that's what she wanted to hear. Anyways, two parts left. I'm finishing up the other one right now, so hopefully you'll get a double update. The epilogue is just a little short thing about the future. Should be up maybe next week.


	15. Whole Again

Part 12

Whole Again

Hikari: Here's when I start getting shaky on the details. Things will be wrong, just FYI. Also, I'm taking the SAT on Saturday, and I have a ton of research due next week, so the epilogue may get put off. Sorry! Here's the last real chapter. Enjoy!

PS, there is going to be a lot of stuff missing and skipped over, because I just don't want to write it :P

{Present Day, Egypt}

Brandi's eyes slowly fluttered open. Upon realizing where she was, she awoke with a start, a headache pounding to life. She grabbed her head, groaning. She glanced at her wrist; nothing. The bangle was in her lap. And she wasn't Yuki. A grin spread across the elder Bakura's face, causing her headache to get worse.

"Brandi?"

She snapped to attention, looking further down the stairs. There sat Ryo, a little groggy, but alive.

And she just knew Zorc had been pushed out of her brother.

"Hey, Ryo, is he gone?" she asked.

He smiled his youthful, naïve smile, "Finally."

Brandi slid down the stairs, her headache subsiding, "It's great to see you whole again."

Ryo smiled, "Same to you."

The two heard movement in the room below. Helping the other to stand, the siblings descended the rest of the stairs, and were greeted by the sight of Yugi, Joey, Tea, Kaiba and Tristan waking up. Bakura slid off Brandi, and after hitting Joey, complained of his hunger. Brandi giggled, sliding into the room behind him. She didn't go unnoticed like she wanted to, though.

"Brandi?" Tristan asked, "You're back!"

Brandi smiled shyly, "It took me a while to find her."

The only one who remembered what she was talking about was Yugi, "The keeper of the Millennium chain."

Brandi nodded, "We should get out of here. There are things to be done."

The group ascended the stairs, and were greeted by three rather familiar faces, and one not so familiar.

"Marik!" Brandi squealed, once again flinging herself at her ex-boyfriend. Marik laughed, "It's good to see you again. But Brandi, who is this person? She says she knows you."

Brandi released the young boy, glancing over his shoulder.

There stood the girl from earlier. Lexi Devlin, age 15. At 5', she was by far the shortest of those gathered outside the cave. She had long, crimson hair, pulled back into low pigtails. She had side swept bangs that fell gracefully over her right, green eye. She was wearing a black, button up shirt under a gray vest, and a pair of dark wash jeans over black heeled boots. She smiled at Brandi, "You told me to come later, so I came, and I ran into these three."

Brandi ruffled the short girl's hair, "You did fine. After we get the other items sealed away, we'll seal ours."

The taller girl turned around, a hand on Lexi's back, "Everyone, this is Lexi Devlin, Duke's cousin, and the keeper of the Millennium chain."

At that, Lexi unclipped a golden chain from her jeans. Each link was made up of the eye of Osiris, "I have the power known as "perfect copy". Basically, I can look like anyone. Though I don't see how it's perfect. I couldn't act quite nearly as dumb as Tristan."

"Hey!" Tristan replied, wittedly.

The group (sans Kaiba) laughed. The mood hadn't been this good since before the discovery of evil spirits.

"Pharaoh, I mean no disrespect, but we should probably get going," Marik said, when the laughter had subsided.

"Agreed," Atem said.

*At the Boat*

The group approached the yacht/ocean liner thing, only to notice (on the ramp) Yugi's Grandpa, Mokuba, and

"Duke!" Brandi yelled, sprinting full out in front of the group.

Not to be out done, Duke leapt over the railing, landing behind the sprinting girl. His arms wrapped around her waist, spinning the now giggling girl around, "You're back!" he said, putting Brandi down and flipping her around.

"And guess what?" she said, smiling ear to ear. She held up the Millennium bracelet.

"Gone?" he asked.

"Gone!"

This caused Duke to pick Brandi up again, but this time, instead of just putting her down, he lowered her into a kiss.

Marik coughed, "As much as I love watching you two frolic, there are things to be done."

The couple broke away, their cheeks as red as Duke's shirt, "Sorry," Brandi mumbled.

"Let's talk on the boat," Isizu said, motioning for the group to get on.

Duke picked Brandi up, carrying her into the boat, as if they just got married.

*That Evening*

After the meeting that revealed what had to be done, Brandi retired to her room, quickly followed by Duke. Brandi sat upon her bed, Duke plopping down in the chair across from her, "So, where did you find my cousin?"

Brandi fell back onto the bed, exhausted, "Believe it or not, in New York. She'd moved there to pursue her dream of fashion. She's pretty good, too. She had to take time off of school to come here." She closed her eyes.

"Huh. Who would have thought. I swore she would have been in a mental hospital or something," Duke smirked.

Brandi laughed, folding her arms behind her head, "Be nice to her, she's a good kid."

"We'll see how she behaves."

"Are you always this mean to her?"

Duke was silent for a moment, causing Brandi to open her eyes. She was met with Duke leaning over her, one hand on either side of her body, his nose almost touching her's. She yelped, a blush dancing across her cheek, "Wh-what are you doing?" she stuttered.

Duke smiled, "I haven't gotten to see you in a really long time. I'm going through Brandi withdrawals."

Brandi wriggled under his smoldering gaze, "How can I help you with that?"

"Just tell me when to stop," he whispered in her ear, gently kissing down the side of her face, finally landing a kiss on her lips.

Brandi melted, all resistance fading away as Duke deepened the kiss. They laid there for a long time, before Duke finally pulled away, resting his head on Brandi's forehead, "I love you," he said, "And I'm glad you came back safe."

"I told you I would," she murmured.

And this time, she didn't leave.

*The Next Day*

After the final duel and the tomb had collapsed, the group stood outside. Atem, the Pharaoh, was gone, and with him, the tomb. A silence fell over the friends, as they all stared at the steps before them.

"Marik," Isizu said, finally breaking the silence, "Our duty as tomb keepers has finally been completed."

Marik smiled, "I know. Now, I can finally live a care free life."

Joey seemed restless, "Is that really all? Come on, Yug, at least give us one of your wrap up speeches."

"Well, perhaps the end of one adventure is only the beginning of another," Yugi said, a laugh in his voice.

Brandi, who had been silent for the entirety of the duel, finally spoke, "There is still unfinished business that does not pertain to all of you. If you will excuse me and Lexi, we have two items to get rid of and another tomb to destroy."

The group stared at the two girls, realizing their items were still on them, "Are your items not from the original seven?" Tea asked.

Brandi snorted, "You must not have been paying attention when I told you the first time. No, our items are from the Bakura family. The bracelet was given to the spirit who inhabited it, Yuki, and the chain given to an unknown member of Kul Elna. The chain was discovered by Lexi's father, and so brought back to Japan as a gift. It has no spirit, but it does have power. These two items need to be destroyed forever, or else Yuki and Zorc may find themselves back into me or my brother."

The group exchanged frantic glances (save for Kaiba), realizing the weight of the situation. Zorc's return meant a world of hurt, and without Atem to aid them, victory would be nay impossible.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Joey yelled, taking off down the dirt path they stood on.

"Joey!" Brandi yelled after him, "The tomb is this way!" She pointed in the opposite direction.

"I knew that!"

*At the Kul Elna Tomb*

Lexi and Brandi stood in front of a large object on the ground. Unlike the other final resting place of the Millennium objects, this one had only to holes. The picture was of the Kul Elna emblem, a thief cloaked in the night sky, and the final resting places of the bracelet and the chain were in the sky as the moon and the stars (respectively).

The girls stared at their items for a few moments. Both imagined life without the amazing abilities they were granted. Brandi was the first to relinquish her item, however, as the thought of Yuki invading her mind brought her to her senses. She placed the bracelet in its resting place, quickly followed by Lexi. The girl's then pulled out the catalyst for the disappearance of these items; their past lives favorite cards.

Brandi placed The All- Seeing White Tiger on top of the thief's left eye and Lexi placed The Witch of the Black Forest on the thief's right eye. Instantaneously, the tomb started to collapse. Knowing this was to happen, everyone else was outside.

The girls high-tailed it out of there, a sigh of relief escaping their lungs as they reached the surface and the hot desert air. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Do I have to do another wrap-up speech?" Yugi asked, which was met with laughter from everyone.

"I think I can take care of that," Brandi smiled, "Honestly, this has been the ride of a lift time. A ride I never want to go on again."

"Here, here," the group chimed in.

_**The End**_

Hikari: Sorry for being really lazy near the end… I didn't like that part of the series. It was really dull. So the duel got skipped :P Sorry. I also made up the final bit of dialogue, since I was going to go find it online, but my Firefox crashed. So it's similar, but not the same. Kaiba doesn't get to talk because he's stupid. And a bully. And a jerk. And the reason it's called the Kul Elna tomb is because it's the tomb all the Kul Elna people were buried in after they were killed. Yuki and Bakura were buried here after they discovered them. Yes, Yuki's body did get a proper burial. Bakura is just full of it (see last chapter).

Thank you to those of you who read all the way through! If you wish to see more of my non-fan fiction writings and have a deviantart account, come check me out at hikaritheninja. deviantart. com.


End file.
